Burbuja de cristal
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. El lugar donde son sólo dos, juntos, riendo y todo podría ser como antes, de desearlo. Creddie. Seddie implícito.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Burbuja de cristal<strong>

Es el ritual de invierno interminable y viento helado sobre sus rostros como un susurro.

Es el lugar que ella encontró por accidente, días después de entrar en ese universo paralelo en el que, de repente, sus mejores amigos se amaban y nada tenía ya el sentido que sostuvo antes. El pequeño espacio en la salida de emergencia, entonces, se transformó en el sitio donde podía ser Carly Shay de verdad, y no una forzada porrista que creía que todo era genial.

Genial, _perfecto. _Términos similares se repetían diariamente, hechizados, de su boca. Y lo odiaba, mucho, poco, bastante. Detestaba la máscara fresca, la culpa, el impulso de saber que es muy tarde ya. ¿Acaso pensaba que él aguardaría por ella toda la vida sin pensar en darse otra chance?

Eran las escaleras en las que canturreó sola, amarga, auténtica por fin. Aquellas en las que, una noche, encontró un visitante inesperado y maldijo para sus adentros, aturdida por fuera. Se congeló, retirando rápida el audífono de su oído, consciente de que el intruso también la observaba. _Rayos_, de cualquier persona, el mismo que no quería ver ahora.

—Carly. —musitó su mejor amigo, otrora eterno enamorado, expresión mustia, aun si extrañada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se contuvo de chillar ante la ironía. A su parecer, no era suya la presencia extraña.

—Spencer le prendió fuego a una de sus esculturas. —dijo, compeliendo fuera una risa extraña, de insincera alegría—. Tuve que salir de ahí hasta que el humo se dispersara. —tensó la mandíbula, balbuceando con único ánimo de asesinar el silencio incómodo—. ¿Y tú, Freddie? ¿No se preguntará tu mamá dónde andas?

Trató de mostrarse gentil, casual, la que su amigo conocía de siempre. Entonces, la misma sonrisa rota se asomó al semblante ajeno y tuvo que quedarse, arruinando sus planes de huida en el ínterin. —Quizá. —suspiró, y la castaña juró hallar ecos de tristeza y culpa y tenía que quedarse, maldita sea.

El escape en las escaleras de emergencia surgió como el placer de apoyar la frente en su hombro, mascullar tonterías y recibir la risa grave, la mano apretando la propia y la atmósfera perdida desde ese estúpido encierro. Allí no existía iCarly ni más historias que las contadas como broma o confidencias de mejores amigos.

Pero, seguías siendo la Carly de las cámaras y el mundo: buena consejera y amiga de cuento. Porque él acudía a ti, abrumado de discusiones con su novia, Sam, Sam y Sam, a la que no podía complacer. Sam, a la que Freddie molestaba de alguna manera, siempre, sin querer y, _no sé qué más hacer Carly. _

_Quiero que funcione, más que nada_. Así, dibujabas círculos en su mano, sentada a su lado y recibiendo el azote del viento helado en tu rostro. _Dale tiempo_, pronunciado en voz reconfortante, la garganta picando y la pregunta alzando la mirada horrenda. Está mal envidiar a Sam, está mal resentirla por ser exigente.

Pero, ¿Qué más quiere de este chico, el novio perfecto, el que vive y muere por la persona que ama? ¿Es Samantha Puckett tan tonta como Carly?, ¿dejará que caprichos tontos…?

_No, claro que no. _

—Dale tiempo, ¿sí? —pide, ignorante del porqué. Nunca consideró cuánto costaría cumplir el rol de pacificadora—. Esto es sólo una etapa en las relaciones. —arguye—. Y con Sam, nunca se sabe.

—Supongo.

—Ahora, comprarle _otra _suscripción a los tocinos del mundo no estaría de más.

—Carly, —bufó el moreno, divertido—, ¿tienes idea de cuánto me costaría?

—Nadie dijo que el amor sería barato, Freddie. —señala, ignorando adrede la risita estirada brotando de sus mejillas.

Reían juntos, su cabeza de nuevo reposando en su hombro. La melodía de pretender que el mundo exterior no existía y que, por hoy, compartirían esto sin repetirlo a nadie, enfurruñados en el lugar. Él soltaría una anécdota tonta, o algo acerca de una adquisición nueva para el show, de la cual ella se mofaría sin intención, reprimiendo una risita.

El ritual en el pedazo de mundo en el que no era la mejor amiga de su novia, y él no había dejado de quererla, como en fantasía. Duele y es perfecto. Esto es lo que perfección significa para Carly Shay, después de todo.

El resto es el acto para ojos externos, celebrar los besos de Sam y Freddie, y coquetear con su novio de turno. La burbuja de cristal que nadie pisaría, hasta que las cosas cayeran juntas en el proceso de fingir, adorar y _se ven tan lindos juntos, chicos. _

Algún día, tal vez, bastará para no sentir nada y que todo esté bien, por fin.

* * *

><p>NA. Creddie, muchachos y muchachas. Con Seddie implícito. El lugar es el que aparece en iKiss, ustedes saben a qué me refiero. Eviten cualquier tipo de comentario ofendiendo a alguna persona en particular.


End file.
